Problem: $\dfrac{7}{15} - \dfrac{1}{15} = {?}$
Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{7}{15} - \dfrac{1}{15} = \dfrac{6}{15}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{6}{15} = \dfrac{2}{5}$